tnffandomcom-20200213-history
Hora Quan
The Hora Quan, colloquially referred to as by , are an extinct race of biomechanoid aliens who destroyed eons prior to the creation of earth, ushered in the Dark Ages, and remained fearsome enemies of the remaining Precursors and since. History Origin The Hora Quan originated as a benign, fully organic, ubiquitously exoskeletal collection of species native to the planet Hora. Unlike other planets (such as 's earth), the Precursors failed to contain the planet's natural abundance of subterranean eco through the use of . As a result, this twisted the Hora Quan and allowed for accelerated evolution, resilience, and physical mass. For some period of time, the Precursors disregarded this development, thinking it to be harmless as long as the creatures were contained on Hora. The Precursors would occasionally intervene in the development of the planet and its inhabitants to prevent them from leaving, unwittingly earning resentment from more self-aware Hora Quan. Driven by a single dark leader, , the Hora Quan began augmenting their bodies with mechanical technology and modifying their genetics, eventually resulting in a hereditary development of such enhancements. This included the installation of the : a single external organ that served as each creature's source of power, but more importantly connected them to the Hive. These developments took place underground, to avoid detection by the Precursors and feed more directly off of the available dark eco. Some Hora Quan resisted the installation of skull gems, wishing not to become mindless drones in servitude to Kor, though many of them had not yet developed the intelligence to exercise their own autonomy. As a result, these Hora Quan were either wiped out or captured by Kor, and the first generation of Metal Head legions were born. This also resulted in Kor becoming the most intelligent member of his race, which allowed him to direct his own evolution into a supreme being capable of abilities, knowledge, and power unattainable by other Hora Quan. Among these included the ability to speak Precurian (English) and even shapeshift into a human. He was referred to by his subordinates as "Great One". One of the more intelligent beasts whom Kor captured and forced into hiveminding was , one of Kor's strongest dissenters at the time. Whereas Kaeden began as a serious threat, Kor took him on as his second-in-command after enslaving him. Kor taught Kaeden many of the abilities he acquired, including shapeshifting and speaking Precurian. Kor then gave Kaeden the command of a diminutive sub-race of Hora Quan (which would later be referred to as by mainlanders). Kor would often use this sub-race to scout and infiltrate enemy territory prior to sending his own legions in to devour and dominate. Due to Kaeden's previous rebellion, Kor had always planned to kill him off when his use was fulfilled. Dark Ages * Marked by the Hora Quan leaving their planet's underground in droves and swarming space, waging war against the unsuspecting and unprepared Precursors. Motivated by Kor's prophecy (what Kaeden referred to in Daxter).